The Development Core houses the Research Projects, and the Outreach and Training Programs, which are all led under the multiple PI model by faculty members from NAU and AZCC/UA. The Development Core also includes plans for faculty development and recruitment at both institutions. The overall goal of the Partnership is to address cancer health issues and disparities among local Native American (NA) communities by utilizing the combined resources of the Arizona Cancer Center and Northern Arizona University. Our approach is to 1) utilize the contacts and trust developed with tribal communities through outreach programs to identify critical cancer needs and to develop research projects to address these needs, 2) develop nationally competitive cancer researchers at NAU through collaborations with AZCC/UA, and 3) provide Native American students the opportunity to participate in cutting edge research through a culturally appropriate training program, building on the nationally recognized Native American education programs at NAU. Activities within Research, Training and Outreach, and plans for faculty recruitment and development are thoroughly intertwined. Faculty attracted into the program, and potential new faculty hires, will build NAU's community-based research capacity, will strengthen our laboratory research, and will serve as mentors for Native American students in the program. Community input shapes the research projects, and results are returned to the communities through formal presentations to the Navajo Nation IRB and the Hopi Health Center, as well as through chapter house meetings, interviews on local radio and TV, National Public Radio, and newspaper articles. The community relevance of the research serves as a recruitment tool for students, who receive laboratory training and professional development through the research projects. The Development Core is structured to respond to changing priorities of the partner institutions as they evolve.